Without You
by KDreams
Summary: Misha and Kotarou's relationship is in pieces. After one last big fight, Misha is sure Kotarou's life would have been much better if she had never come. But is that really true? MishaKotarou. TakashiShia. Please R&R!


_Title_: Without You

_Author_: KDreams

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Pita-Ten. I wish I could draw that well, the characters are SO adorable, don't you think?

_Full Summary_: This story takes place right before Koboshi confesses. About when Kotarou finds about Kotaroh and Misha and he's on the roof thinking. Kotarou is so angry at Misha since she only liked him because he was some guy she liked reborn. When Misha tries to seek his forgiveness, he loses it. Not only does he yell at Misha, but he makes her destroys her only reason to stay on Earth. With all hope lost, Misha leaves, thinking Kotarou is better off without her. Kotarou learns the truth the hard way--that is SO not true.

_A/N_: This is my very first Pita-Ten story! I'm SO happy! Since when was there a Pita-Ten section? I swear, I wish I knew about it earlier! Pita-Ten is my favorite manga EVER. I'm a die-hard Misha/Kotarou fan and a Takashi/Shia fan! Oh, and I changed the ages. This is how old everyone is:

Kotarou- 13

Misha- 17

Shia- 14

Koboshi- 13

Takashi- 14

Hiroshi- 13

Kaoru-13

Kotaroh- (was) 13

(Young) Misha- 14

Oh! And Kotarou and them are taking exams to get into high school. Misha is in 3rd year high school. Get it? I had too because Kotarou and them were too young and Misha and Shia were too old. Okay? I hope you don't mind. Well, please R&R soon! Flames are disliked, but welcome.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Without You  
**__Lesson 1: How to Face the Facts_

Kotarou folded his arms on top of the metal railing of the bridge above the small river that ran through part of the town. He rested his head on his arms as he glanced at his reflection. He stared at it for a while, and for a second, he seemed to see Kotaroh instead of Kotarou. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kotaroh _was_ the boy Misha had always seen when she looked at him (Kotarou). So what was the big deal of he saw Kotaroh also?

He opened his eyes again and looked at the sad little boy in his reflection: Kotarou.

A cool breeze swept over him, Kotarou. His lavender hair blew to the side. He closed his auburn—rather goldenish—eyes and let out another sigh. He hated this. He hated it all. All this time… all this stupid time…

Misha had never ever seen Kotarou for who he was. Never.

"_Misha-san… you came… to make me happy." Kotarou said in a low voice. Misha stared at him for a moment. Then, suddenly, she huggled Kotarou. She looked so happy._

"_Oh, Kotarou-kun! You remembered! You finally remembered!" Misha cried, happily. She was almost crying those tears of joy. "Oh, I'm so happy! Suuu!"_

"_Whoa! Hold up! What are you saying?" Kotarou asked. Misha got off Kotarou and stared at him blankly. "What do you mean… I finally remembered?"_

_Misha looked a bit confused. She sweat dropped and smiled. "Well… that you're actually the reincarnation of Kotaroh-kun! And that I'm here so that I can **finally** make you happy wappy! Suuu!" Misha said, as if it was no biggie._

"_Whoa! Rewind! Okay, let me get this straight! I'm this other person… and because you couldn't make **him **happy, you decided to make **me** happy instead?" Kotarou asked. Misha nodded and giggled. _

"_Tee hee hee! That's rightie white! Suuu!" Misha replied, clasping her hands together. Then it hit Kotarou. But he was too shocked to believe it. He turned his head and gave her the shoulder for a second. He remembered the dream had just had. The one about a boy named Kotaroh, his great grandfather, and the angel Misha, supposedly the angel next to him._

"_So everything you've done for me up until now… it wasn't really for me, but rather for this 'Kotaroh-san'?" Kotarou asked, trying to get his facts straight. Misha VERY slowly nodded. " Tell me, what exactly were you going to do if I never remembered any of this?" Kotarou asked._

"_Well, um, I just kinda figured that eventually it'd come back, so—"But that was all he needed to hear._

"_**HOW DARE YOU?**" Kotarou shouted at her, pushing her as he stood up. Kotarou's face… had completely and totally changed. His face expressed only raw anger. It surprised Misha for sure. He had never yelled at her like **that**._

"_Misha-san, you never once saw me for who I am, **did you**? All you ever saw was your precious 'Kotaroh-kun'! All this time… all this stupid time it was never about ME at all!" Kotarou shouted. He was bursting with anger. He couldn't take it any more. He simply turned around and ran out of the room, out of the building._

"_Kotarou-kun, please! Wait!" Misha called, but he just ran. _

Kotarou recalled the experience and what had happened. He had never yelled like that before in his life. He had never been so angry. Even when his mother had died… even when Shia had died… never.

_Because there were reasons for that…_

It was because when his mother died, there were no lies. Kotarou knew exactly what had happened, how it had happened, and why. They were walking across the street and Kotarou was tugging on his mother's hand. A truck came. His mother was trying to protect him. She pushed Kotarou out of the way, but she was hit and she died. She was trying to protect him, Kotarou.

_But not you, Misha… you lied…_

But Misha had lied. And her lie completely effected Kotarou. Misha had changed him. Misha had opened Kotarou up. Misha had practically saved Kotarou. Misha had devoted everything to Kotarou.

_And all this time… it wasn't even for me. _

But she wasn't doing it for Kotarou. She was doing it for a dead guy, Kotaroh. Kotarou just happened to be his reincarnation. But still, they were two different people. Two different souls. But of-course, Misha didn't realize that. Either that, or she just didn't care. Misha treated them as one and the same when they clearly weren't.

_I really thought you were different, Misha…_

He was so stunned. He really thought that Misha cared about him. He really thought Misha was different. To be more clear… he really thought Misha was in love with him… the way he was in love with her. But of-course, she wasn't. Not with him, anyways. He had to face the facts.

_But I don't know who to be more mad at…_

But then again, it was there the whole time. Kotarou had believed her all this time. So wasn't it his fault too? It was his fault for believing her. His fault. It was her fault, but his fault too… right?

_... her for tricking me... or myself for falling for it…_

Kotarou closed his eyes and sighed.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_A/N_: What did you think? Sorry that it was kind of short. It was kind of a prologue of some kind… whatever. Please review now! Ph, and Inormally don'tupdate until I have AT LEAST ten reviews... but since the Pita-Ten section is kinda unpopular (T.T) I'll update at five-seven reviews. So if you want an update, please review!Thankies! Su!


End file.
